


Almost Caught

by Violetweasley19



Series: Come back to me Dean Thomas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Eventual Romance, M/M, On the Run, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetweasley19/pseuds/Violetweasley19
Summary: Part two of Come Back to me Dean Thomas. Seamus and the remaining DA members are moving the students into the Room of requirement. Things are getting worse. The Battle is about to begin. Dean is still on the run, moving more and more each day, and narrowly escaping death. Will he ever make it back to Seamus? Will they make it out of this?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, deamus - Relationship
Series: Come back to me Dean Thomas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006155
Kudos: 13





	Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a sprint comp and didn't have much time to edit so, sorry for the grammar errors!

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Tedd had stayed overnight at the cabin and the following day they went out to search for more supplies. During their search they almost ran into snatchers in the next town over. Quickly apparating, they made their way back to the cabin and began to gather their belongings.

  
“We must go, we aren’t safe here anymore. I have a place we can go. Do you trust me Dean?” Tedd asked shoving canned goods into a knapsack.  
“Yes, anywhere but here. Let’s go” Dean grabbed his bags, threw them over his shoulder and nodded in assurance towards Tedd.   
“Off we go” and with a crack they were gone once again.

  
_____

Seamus had finally stopped bleeding but his nose hung at an old angle now. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and thinking about how Dean typically sits here when Seamus is trying to study. Bothering his as always. He would be here with his hand pressed against his calf and giggling about something they had joked about earlier in the day. Dean would be making him feel better and making him forget his studies. But Dean wasn’t here.

  
Neither was Harry. It was him and Neville left. The dorm looked larger than it had in the past. And empty. There was typically towels dangled on the banister to dry and odd socks laying everywhere on the floor. It was quiet too. I used to not be. There was always noise. Always coming and going. Ron and Harry bickering about something Hermione had said to them earlier. Neville was always quiet so it made it worse. Seamus and Neville had nothing to really talk about unless it was Harry, death, or just fake small conversation. Seamus missed the loudness. He longed for it. He wanted his friends back. He wanted his life back.

  
_____

  
_Crack_

  
The two appeared in a small cottage next to the beach. There were others there with us. Dean started to panic. Did we just get caught!   
“Dean it’s okay, they are with us.” Tedd assured Dean grabbing his arm to stop him from running.   
“Dean this is Dirk. He is also a muggle born and this is Griphook and Gornuk. They are all on the run too. This is their safe house.”  
The man he called Dirk was settled into an armchair and looked older than himself but not as old as Tedd. The man stood and approached Dean.   
“Hello, Dirk Cresswell, I worked for the ministry before all of this. I went on the run not too long ago, Arthur Weasley warned me in just enough time to come here. It’s not safe anymore for us Muggle-born’s.”

  
Dean shook the man’s outstretched hand. Decided it was safe and dropped his bag onto the sofa next to him. “So, where are we Tedd?” going to peek out the closest window of the cottage. “A cottage outside the village of Tinworth in Cornwall.  
Not far. Just far enough to keep out of arm's reach of the snatchers.   
Tedd explained. He turned to the others and asked: “Heard anything more today?” The others nodded their heads looking down. “Nothing Tedd, we’ve been listening and the only news is two more deaths today. It’s starting to get bad. People are starting to die.”

______

Seamus decided to sneak Dean a letter today. He was tired of sitting here waiting. He was worried. He had lost all appetite for food or for school. He missed Dean. Seamus wrote to Dean:

**_Love, I hope you are safe,_ **   
**_It’s bad here at Hogwarts, worse than you thought. People are being used as practice. They are teaching us dark magic and making us practice the unforgivable curses on first years. Dean, something is going to have to change quickly. I can’t do much longer without you. I need you back with me. Please be safe. I miss you_ **   
**_Love Seamsus_ **

  
He snuck off to owlery later that night, slipping it into the black owl’s beak and ushering him to the window. “Go to Dean Thomas, give him this for me. Go. Quickly.” Dean whispered to the owl letting it fly out the window. He felt longing in his heart and a bit of excitement at the thought of Dean reading his letter. Dean running back into his arms.  
Fuck, if we make it through this, I am going to marry the shit out of that man.  
Seamus, being as quiet as he could snuck back to the common room and slid back into bed before anyone had noticed.

  
______

  
The next few weeks drug by with no sign from Dean and the Carrow’s were getting bored with their “Normal” lessons. Things were getting worse, more and more student’s were disappearing. The former DA members, or what was left of them Ginny, Neville, Cho, Hannah abbott, and Seamus. had started having meetings again in the room of requirement and decided it was safer to start hiding students in their. They wouldn’t be found by the Carrows and they would be safe. They strung up hammocks and summoned cots for the students to hide. They were starting to form a plan. They needed to get out. 

  
______

Dean, Tedd, Dirk, and the Goblins were moving again. They could never stay too long in one place. The Snatchers were catching up on them and they were running out of safe houses. They needed to start thinking of a strategy and a plan. News of Harry being spotted in places around the countryside were spreading like fire and if Harry was starting to return then the Battle would begin. The group moved hastily into a new house every night and settled knowing they would have to pack up in the morning. They were dirty, cold, and hungry. Dean’s hair had grown out like crazy and he thought of how Seamus used to grab onto his tight curls and pull them out till they were straight saying “almost another finger length of growth Deany. You’re going to need another cut soon.” and then letting it spring back into it’s tight not on top of Deans head. Dean loved when Seamus played in his hair but never actually got the chance to tell him. If we make it out of this storm I will tell Seamus exactly how i feel about him. I will never take him for granted again. With this though Dean drifted off to a light sleep.   
______

A couple hours had gone by when the group was awoken again. There were lights outside of the house's windows and sounds of men talking. The group quietly started collecting their items.   
In a whisper Dean asked “Snatchers? They found us sooner than last time”

Before they could say anything else Snatchers barged into the house, cursed Dean back into the wall behind him and disarmed Tedd before he could cast back. . He had to get out. He looked up at Tedd who was surrounded by the Snatchers. The rest were scrambling around trying to apparate out. Drik was punched across the face and laid still on the floor. He didn’t know whether to fight or run for it. Before he could grab his wand out of his back pocket, there was a flash of bright green light and Tedd fell to the floor. Dean had never seen someone killed. He had only ever heard rumors. The light was still blinding his vision and without thinking Dean ran for it. He didn’t want to leave Tedd but it was too late. He didn’t even get a chance to grab his things. He didn’t care. He wanted more than ever to be back in Seamus’s arms. 

He ran until the house was out of sight. He stopped to take a breath only realizing that Griphook had been following him the whole time. He grabbed Griphooks hand at they apparated.

_____

Stowing away in the Room of requirement, Seamus had found an old radio along with other equipment. He set it up and realizied he could listen in on the radio to the Potter Watch. He just finished setting it up when he heard clear as day

_**"But before we hear from Royal and Romulus let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell. A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped."** _

Seamus Froze. _Maybe he didn’t hear it right. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe it wasn’t his Dean. His Dean was almost killed. It couldn’t be.._

Seamus sank to the ground and he found Ginny wrapping her arms around him telling him it would be okay, Dean made it out. He’s going to be okay.   
Seamus didn’t actually hear much of what she said he couldn’t stop thinking about everything he wanted to do with Dean in the future. 

_You better come back to me Dean Thomas._


End file.
